Il était une fois
by Kami Kowai sama
Summary: Les contes de Grimms, Andersen et Perrault revisités à la sauce Harry Potter et BL. McGonagall en fée, Lucius en ondin, Harry en grenouille...Les pairings sont différents dans chaque histoires.
1. Servilus aux cheveux gras

Bonjour! Voici donc le premier chapitre "Servilus aux cheveux gras".  
à vous de trouver de quel conte il s'agit!

J'espère qu'il vous plaira n'hésitez pas à commenter~  
Kissu!

* * *

Il était une fois, dans un château aux murs de pierre, un enseignant bien connu de ses élèves pour son mauvais caractère et ses cheveux gras. Il se nommait Severus Snape mais on l'avait surnommé : Servilius aux cheveux gras. Cependant, cet homme avait un don, c'était un maitre des potions, ses aptitudes y étaient incroyables. Un jour, il entendit parler par le directeur d'un Chien vivant Square Grimmaurd, bien que très beau et apprécié ce dernier n'avait pas moyen de se rendre utile. Servilius eu donc pour mission d'apprendre au Clébard l'art délicat des potions. C'est à contrecœur que l'enseignant transplana douze Square Grimmaurd pour enseigner à l'ignorant. Il le retrouva dans le petit atelier au sous-sol devant le chaudron vide, entouré d'ingrédients diverses. Le Chien, autrement nommé Sirius, le salua par un grognement et un regard froid. La mission de Servilius aux cheveux gras s'annonçait difficile. L'homme rassembla sa patience et gardant courage il commença à enseigner. Ils passèrent les premiers jours à s'insulter de chauve-souris des cachots pour l'un et de clébard inutile pour l'autre. Pourtant un soir, élève et enseignant se retrouvèrent dans un calme miraculeux devant le chaudron. A l'intérieur de celui-ci bouillonnait un liquide aux effets inconnus même pour le maitre des potions.

\- Je ne comprends même pas comment tu es parvenu à un tel résultat. Ton niveau d'ignorance a fini par créer cette aberration.

\- La ferme.

\- La meilleure pédagogie du monde ne parviendrait pas à te sortir de ton imbécilité.

Sirius lança à son ennemi un ingrédient quelconque qui se trouvait près de lui. Servilus le repoussa du dos de la main et l'ingrédient tomba bêtement dans le chaudron. La potion vira au doré avant d'exploser projetant les deux hommes contre le mur. Etourdis, ils levèrent les yeux vers la fumée argentée qui s'élevait du reste de chaudron. Une forme floue commença à se dessiner dans la fumée, petit à petit elle devint plus nette jusqu'à ce qu'une fée apparaisse face aux deux hommes. Vêtue d'une robe et d'un chapeau à motifs écossais, elle avait un air sévère et des lunettes rectangulaires posées sur le bout de son nez. La fée regardait les deux bruns assit sur le sol les lèvres pincées.

\- Pour m'avoir invoqué ainsi sans autorisation et en plein match de Quidditch je vais, messieurs, vous offrir un don qui vous liera à jamais…

\- Je refuse d'être lié à une chauve-souris graisseuse !

\- …Pour vous donc jeune animagus, je vous offre le don de faire paraitre dans son apparence les qualités de la-dite chauve-souris…

Sirius éclata d'un rire proche du jappement.

\- Quelles qualités ? Je ne lui vois que des défauts !

\- Un clébard inutile n'a pas à me critiquer.

\- …Quant à toi jeune maitre des potions…

\- Merci mais le chien est le seul coupable pour vous avoir dérangé, laissez-moi tranquille.

\- …Tu parviendras à ouvrir ton monde des potions au clébard. Maintenant bande de cafard je me retire et retourne à mon match de Quidditch.

Chacun ouvrit la bouche pour protester à l'insulte comme au ''don'' de la fée mais avant même d'avoir pu dire un mot, celle-ci fit un geste de baguette et disparue dans une fumée dont les couleurs rappelaient les motifs écossais de sa tenue. Bouche-bée Servilus aux cheveux gras regarda Sirius qui arborait un air aussi stupide que le sien.

Quelques semaines passèrent après cet évènement et tout était retourné à la normale. Après avoir réparé les dégâts du laboratoire Sirius et Servilus aux cheveux gras étaient retourné à l'étude des potions. Le temps passait et Sirius devenait non-seulement meilleur à la création de potions mais montrait aussi un véritable intérêt dans cet art. Les deux bruns ne passaient plus leur temps à se cracher au visage mais préféraient converser des heures entières d'abord sur les potions dans les premiers temps puis sur leurs autres passions. A la surprise de Severus, Sirius s'était mis à lire tous les ouvrages traitant de potion qui lui tombaient sous la main. Sur les traits impassibles du maitre de potions naissaient des sourires sincères et même joyeux que peu de monde lui avait vu.

Les aptitudes de son élève progressaient à grande vitesse et un jour, Servilus aux cheveux gras n'eut plus à retourner au douze Square Grimmaurd. Désormais, tous louait les capacités de Sirius dans l'art des potions et celui-ci produisait tous les soins dont l'Ordre avait besoin.

Le temps passa ainsi, la popularité de Sirius ne fit qu'augmenter grâce à ses nouvelles aptitudes mais Severus lui, restait Servilus aux cheveux gras et il se lassait de la solitude de ses cachots qu'il avait tant aimé autrefois. Quelque chose s'était ouvert dans son cœur, une place pour un autre être, pour un autre homme. Une place pour Sirius Black. Mais il était seul dans ses cachots et ne retournerait plus dans la vieille demeure du Square Grimmaurd car sa fierté, fort mal placée, l'en empêchait. Il refusait d'assumer son amour pour son ancien ennemi. Alors pour «évacuer sa frustration » il passait son temps à donner de nouveaux devoirs et à martyriser ses élèves pendant ses cours. Il faisait trembler les premières années et rentrer la tête dans leurs épaules aux septièmes années.

Un soir alors qu'il corrigeait ses copies rayant d'un trait fin de nouvelles âneries, les flammes de sa cheminée passèrent au vert pour laisser entrer dans ses appartements un Sirius Black au sourire charmeur. De surprise Severus en lâcha sa plume.

\- Que fais-tu as Poudlard !?

\- J'ai ouï dire qu'un certain professeur s'amusait à martyriser ses élèves.

\- Ce que je fais avec mes élèves ne te regarde pas Sirius.

Sirius sorti enfin de la cheminée pour s'approcher de Servilus, son sourire se fit plus doux et son regard plus tendre. Alors qu'il approchait, le sombre professeur reprit contenance et enfila à nouveau son masque impassible, mais à peine Sirius eut il finit de le rejoindre qu'une sincère expression de surprise vint briser le masque alors que Sirius passait une main dans les cheveux de Severus.

\- En fait tes cheveux sont vraiment soyeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que des lèvres vinrent se poser sur les siennes alors qu'une langue en forçait le passage. Laissant tomber son rôle de sombre professeur, Severus se laissa aller dans ce baiser que lui offrait son ancien ennemi.

Cependant l'animagus n'en resta pas à un simple baiser. D'un mouvement de baguette il retira ses sombres vêtements au professeur révélant son corps finement musclé. Gêné de se retrouver ainsi dénudé Severus en fit autant pour Sirius les deux hommes se retrouvant donc en boxer, une forme généreuse se formant sous celui de l'animagus. Les joues pâles du professeur se colorèrent d'une belle teinte rouge alors que les mains de Sirius parcouraient son corps retraçant ses muscles et que sa bouche venait torturer son cou de façon indécente.

Ils finirent par se retrouver entre les draps verts du directeur de serpentar leur bassin ondulant 'un contre l'autre, le souffle chaud et leur membre tendu. Un doigt vint se glisser entre les chairs tendres de Severus, puis un second qui le firent soupirer de plaisir contre l'oreille de son amant. Ce dernier tout reste de patience envolé retira ses doigts pour les remplacer par sa verge dressée. L'homme aux yeux d'onyx ne retint plus ses gémissements face aux coups de bassin de l'animagus. Chacun caressait le corps recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueurs de l'autre, leur langue venaient se rencontrer et dansaient ensemble un ballet humide et chaud effroyablement sensuel. Dans un dernier coup de bassin Severus et Sirius vinrent ensemble.

Serrés l'un contre l'autre, le corps encore fatigué, les amants profitaient de leur nouvelle intimité. D'un geste tendre Severus caressa les cheveux noirs de l'animagus et laissa se dessiner un sourire sur ses lèvres, une lueur s'alluma dans ses yeux d'onyx attestant de son bonheur de se trouver là.

Le lendemain, ils prirent une douche commune. Sirius en profita pour laisser à nouveau courir ses mains sur le corps de Severus. Ce dernier dû y résister non-pas pour une quelconque fierté mais parce qu'il avait des cours à assurer. Ce jour-là, Severus distribua autant de punitions qu'à l'habitude mais beaucoup moins de devoirs. Ses élèves, bien que toujours nerveux face à leur professeur, furent tous surpris de découvrir que Servilus aux cheveux gras cachait en réalité Severus aux cheveux d'ébène.

La réputation du professeur ne changea que peu au cœur du château aux murs de pierre. Cependant, associé à son mauvais caractère et à sa méprise pour la maison Gryffondor vint s'ajouter sa nouvelle réputation du prince d'ébène au masque de glace. Son plus grand secret pourtant restait plus ou moins caché dans ses appartements des cachots. Un homme qui faisait fondre le masque de glace du sombre professeur et qui faisait battre son cœur.

Simultanément à la nouvelle apparence de Severus cependant, on entendit parler dans le château d'un sinistros que l'on pourrait apercevoir pendant les cours de potions dans les couloirs de pierre des cachots…


	2. Le roi Corbeau

Voici donc le deuxième conte "le roi Corbeau"  
Encore à vous de trouver le conte original~  
Bonne lecture!

ps: DitThePear me l'a demandé et il est vrai que je ne l'ai pas précisé mais je n'ai pas de rythme de publication précis entre autre parce que j'écris d'abord à la main avant de recopier l'histoire complète sur mon ordi pour publier ensuite, étant donné que mes rythme d'écriture et de copie sont tout aussi instables l'un que l'autre je ne peux pas affirmer un rythme régulier, je vais tout de même essayer d'en poster environ un par semaine.

* * *

Un roi avait un fils d'une grande beauté, l'on disait que sa chevelure était faite des plus fins fils d'or et que ses yeux étaient d'un envoutant gris d'acier. Cependant ce prince, nommé Draco, était si fier qu'il refusait tous ses prétendants après s'être moqué d'eux. Un jour, le roi Lucius donna une grande fête à laquelle il invité tous les prétendants et prétendantes de son fils provenant de toute la communauté sorcière, famille noble ou à revenu modéré, sang pur ou né-moldu. Chacun et chacune furent présentés au prince Draco qui trouva un défaut à chacun :

-Celle-ci ressemble à un verracrasse. Celui-là a l'haleine d'un dragon, et celui-ci ressemble à un botruc. Elle ressemble à un vampire tant elle est laide. Avez-vous trouvé celui-ci dans la forêt interdite ?

En somme, personne ne fut épargné par la langue de serpentar du beau prince qui se moqua en particulier d'un jeune sorcier à cause de ses cheveux noirs en bataille.

-Tiens ! S'exclama-t-il avec un rire méprisant, celui-là ressemble à un corbeau mourant !

Ce nom lui resta et on le surnomma le roi Corbeau.  
Lassé de voir son fils se conduire ainsi et de moquer de tous ses prétendants et prétendantes, le Roi Lucius jetant un sors jura de donner son fils en mariage au premier venu qui passerait le portail.

C'est à peine quelques jours plus tard qu'un sorcier au visage sale et à la robe élimée passa la portail pour leur vendre quelques livres. Lui ouvrant sa porte le roi Lucius lui dit :

-Je ne veux pas de tes livres, j'en ai bien assez dans ma bibliothèque. Mais plutôt que de te donner des gallions, je te donne mon fils en mariage.  
-Jamais! s'écria le prince.

Mais il eût beau protester avec l'appui de la Reine Narcissa, il n'y eût rien à faire et le soir même il était marié au sorcier à la robe élimée. Puis Lucius renvoya son fils :

-Vas donc vivre avec ton mari, il est temps pour toi de quitter le nid familial.

Le sorcier à la robe élimée prit donc la main de Draco et le fit monter sur son vieux Bossdur fatigué. Sur le chemin ils survolèrent une prairie verdoyante traversée par une rivière dont l'eau pure reflétait la lune. Devant ce paysage le prince dit tout haut :

-C'est un bel endroit…  
-Il n'existerait pas sans le roi Corbeau.  
-Il a donc fait une chose si admirable…

Plus tard ils survolèrent un grand château de pierre surplombant un lac aux eaux sombres. Le prince s'exclama :

-Poudlard !  
-Cette école ne serait plus là sans le roi Corbeau.  
-Je l'ai si mal traité…

Durant le reste du voyage le prince ne cessa d'exprimer ses regrets dans de longs soupirs. Fatigué de l'entendre se plaindre ainsi le mendiant lui dit :

-Tais-toi donc. C'est ta propre arrogance qui t'as conduit ici et t'entendre te plaindre alors que je suis ton mari n'est pas des plus agréable.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination dans une zone résidentielle aux maisons toutes identiques possédant chacune leur parcelle de jardin d'une horrible symétrie. Le mendiant se posa devant ka porte portant le numéro quatre et entra en silence. Derrière celle-ci, un homme à la stature imposante dont le physique était proche du morse, ou peut-être d'un porc la moustache en plus, les attendait. Le prince n'eût pas le temps d'espérer avoir une chambre décente qu'il se retrouvait déjà enfermé avec le mendiant dans le placard exigu sous l'escalier, il était si petit que le prince Draco et le mendiant étaient forcés de se coller l'un à l'autre pour entrer tous les deux. A sa surprise, le mendiant sentait bon, contrairement à ce que laissait présager son apparence. Un mélange d'odeurs fruitées.

Le lendemain ils furent réveillés par la voix aigüe d'une certaine Pétunia. Elle leur ordonna de faire le petit déjeuner, de faire le ménage, de retirer les mauvaises herbes du jardin et une multitude d'autres tâches pour la journée. Le mendiant laissa à Draco le soin de faire à manger pendant qu'il allait désherber le jardin. Mais le prince n'avait jamais cuisiné auparavant et fit bruler le précieux petit déjeuner des Dursley. Au cri de Pétunia, le mendiant retourna en hâte dans la cuisine et à la surprise du prince prit le coup de l'oncle Vernon à sa place. Sans un mot le mendiant fit e déjeuner et le servit rapidement avant d'emporter le prince Draco dans le jardin où il lui demanda de l'aider à désherber. Ils se mirent donc au travail. Mais le prince ne connaissaient rien aux plantes moldues et ne fis pas la différence entre les mauvaises herbes et les tulipes de Pétunia. Quelques heures plus tard un nouveau cri suraigu retentit et un nouveau coup s'abattit sur le mendiant. Il dit alors au prince :

-Je ne veux pas prendre plus de coups alors retourne dans le placard, tu m'es inutile.

Triste du sort du mendiant et conscient de ne pouvoir l'aider le prince retourna dans le placard où il passa la journée à se morfondre. La nuit venue le mendiant revint dans la petite pièce, le prince remarqua alors les incroyables yeux verts de son mari dont la beauté était malheureusement gâchée par un hématome violacé. Le prince caressa de sa main douce la joue du mendiant sans plus de considération pour la saleté qui la recouvrait. Le mendient lui offrit un sourire puis ils partagèrent la nourriture que l'homme aux yeux d'émeraudes était parvenu à voler.

Ils subsistèrent ainsi plusieurs jours grâce à la nourriture volée par le mendiant, mais chaque soir, au désespoir du prince Draco, le mendiant revenait blessé. Un jour il ne put plus le supporter et sorti du placard pour protéger le mendiant d'un nouveau coup du porc à moustache. Le décor autour de lui fondit alors pour se transformer en une grande pièce dont la décoration était aussi simple que somptueuse. Quand il se retourna pour regarder le mendiant qui devait se trouver derrière lui, il ne trouva que les cheveux en bataille du roi Corbeau. A cette vue, Draco se souvint de la façon dont il avait traité l'homme et honteux voulu s'enfuir de la pièce. Cependant une main ferme attrapa son poignet et la voix douce du Corbeau s'éleva derrière lui :

-Ne me fui pas, ton affront t'es pardonné mais je t'en prie reste à mes côtés.  
-Je ne peux pas. Non seulement pour la faute dont je me suis rendu coupable mais surtout parce que même s'il n'est qu'un mendiant, je suis tombé amoureux de cet homme qui m'a protégé et nourrit malgré mon impuissance.

Un silence se fit entendre mais le corbeau ne lâcha pas le poignet du prince.

-regarde-moi…regarde-moi Draco.

Le prince se retourna en entendant son nom et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du roi d'un magnifique vert émeraude. Draco reconnu enfin le mendiant qui lui avait tenu compagnie ces dernières semaines. L'homme dont il était tombé amoureux. Les lèvres du roi Corbeau se posèrent doucement sur celles de Draco et cette douce odeur sucrée et fruitée emplie à nouveau ses narines. Leurs baisers chastes se transformèrent doucement en langoureux échanges leurs mains venant pour la première fois parcourir les zones les plus intimes de leur corps.

Rapidement ils se retrouvèrent dénudés chacun souhaitant sentir la chaleur de l'autre contre sa peau. Mes mains du roi Corbeau formées par le travail manuel parcouraient la peau tendre du prince le faisant frissonner d'envie. Draco fit passer ses mains blanches dans les cheveux en batailles, son bassin rencontrant celui de son amant. Les mains du roi Corbeau venaient caresser les fesses de Draco puis descendaient sur ses cuisses, elles remontaient jusque l'intérieur de celles-ci puis jusqu'au bas-ventre du prince aux cheveux d'or. Le muscle humide du brun descendait sur le torse du blond, torturait ses boutons de chairs et descendait encore sur le bas-ventre pour rejoindre ses mains. Toutes ces attentions avaient fini de briser les barrières du prince et ce dernier gémissait sans honte ses doigts serrant le tissu bridé d'un coussin appartenant au divan sur lequel ils avaient fini. Draco senti venir autour de son membre une cavité chaude qui le fit gémir à nouveau. Il garda sa main dans les cheveux noirs alors que le roi Corbeau commençait des allers et venues sur son membre amenant un plaisir grandissant dans le corps du blond qui se cambrait, ses yeux d'aciers brillant sous l'éclat de la luxure. Faisant pousser un gémissement de frustration au prince, le roi Corbeau retira ses lèvres du membre dressé du blond pour se placer entre ses jambes graciles. Il prit le temps de préparer le prince avant de le pénétrer avec douceur et ses coups de bassins arrachèrent de nouveaux gémissements de plaisir au prince. Ceux-ci ne firent que s'intensifier sous les assauts du roi Corbeau. Draco finit par se libérer entre leur deux torse et se chair se resserrant autour du membre du roi Corbeau le firent venir à son tour dans l'intimité du prince.

Ils prirent le temps de reprendre leurs esprits, l'un contre l'autre et le prince Draco fut le premier à prendre la parole :

-Quel est ton nom…ton véritable nom ?  
-Harry  
-Pourquoi t'être déguiser ainsi pour m'épouser ?  
-je voulais te montrer que le passé des hommes et des femmes que tu méprise peut cacher de profondes blessures et que tes paroles peuvent les blesser plus que de raison.  
-Ce que tu m'as montré…  
-Etait une projection de mon passé.


	3. Harry et la maison en sucrerie

Voici donc le troisième chapitre!  
J'ai eu quelques problèmes pour la mise en page de ce post à cause d'un changement de logiciel de traitement de texte, s'il y a des erreurs je vous en prie signalez les~  
A vous cette fois-ci encore de trouver le conte dont il est issu~ ce devrait être plus simple cette fois-ci!

Bonne lecture, kissu!

* * *

Dans une petite maison à l'orée d'une grande forêt vivait un bûcheron et sa famille. L'homme était assez pauvre mais il était devenu braconnier sur les conseils de sa femme afin d'apporter un peu de viande à leurs repas. Le bûcheron avait un fils qui était visiblement bien nourrit et vivait avec la petite famille le neveu de la femme du bûcheron, c'était un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en bataille et maigrichon par rapport au reste de la famille. Il était vêtu de haillons qui venaient des vieux vêtements du fils du bûcheron. Ce qui retenait le plus l'attention dans l'apparence de ce garçon était ses yeux, d'un vert si pur qu'ils semblaient être des joyaux. Un jour la disette se fit sentir et le bûcheron ne put plus amener autant de nourriture qu'avant. Le soir venu le fils se plaignit qu'il avait encore faim, le pauvre n'était pas rassasié. C'est la faim au ventre que l'enfant dût aller se coucher. Allongé sur la terre froide, le neveu du couple avait les yeux clos et cherchait à s'endormir quand la voix de sa tante s'éleva, basse mais audible :

-Mon cher mari, cette situation ne peut durer. Que notre fils ait à dormir la faim au ventre n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Nous avons une bouche de trop à nourrir. Demain, emmène Harry dans la forêt avec toi, une fois arrivé là où les feuilles des arbres cachent les rayons du soleil, dit lui de t'attendre sans bouger. Ensuite, laisse-le là. Ainsi nous serons débarrassés de la gêne.

Harry était horrifié, ils comptaient l'abandonner sans rien à manger. Il attendit que le bûcheron et sa femme s'endorment pour s'extirper de sa couverture et en silence vola quelques bouts de pain. Il les cacha bien et attendit le lendemain.

Le jour se leva enfin et il fut brutalement réveillé par son oncle, comme l'avait dit sa femme le bucheron emmena Harry dans un coin sombre de la forêt. Il le laissa là et partit, le brun n'attendit pas et se mit en route. Il ne souhaitait pas retourner à la maison du bûcheron, il n'y serait pas bien accueillit. Harry partit donc dans la direction opposée. Il dût marcher longtemps et sa petite réserve de pain se tarit rapidement. Le jeune homme continua son chemin évitant le plus possible de s'arrêter pour ne pas être attaqué par l'une des créatures vivant dans la forêt. Il finit par arriver dans une clairière semblant sortie tout droit d'un conte de fée, le soleil brillait sur l'herbe verte et se reflétait dans la petite rivière qui s'écoulait tranquillement. Au centre une maison entièrement faite de sucrerie, des fenêtres en sucre, des volets en nougatine, du pain d'épice pour les murs, du chocolat remplaçait la porte, le toit était fait de gâteaux secs en guise de tuiles. Et tout cet amas de bonbons, chocolats et gâteaux sous les d'un Harry affamé était tout à fait irrésistible. Il s'approcha donc et grignota de petits bouts de la maison.

-QUI OSE GRIGNOTER MA MAISON ?!

Un homme entièrement vêtu de noir dont les cheveux tout aussi noir lui tombaient sur les épaules apparut. Il avait la peau pâle et des yeux d'obsidienne, ces derniers foudroyaient Harry. Le brun regarda derrière dans l'éventualité improbable que l'homme sombre s'adresse à un autre.

-C'est à toi que je m'adresse sombre crétin.

-Harry.

-Pardon ?

-Mon nom est Harry pas « sombre crétin »

-Et puis-je savoir pourquoi tu te permets de te nourrir sur ma maison ?

-Votre maison…vous vivez là-dedans !?

-Oui j'y vis !

-Ouah…désolé, j'avais faim et…je peux peut-être vous aidez à la réparer ?

-Mh…était-ce bon ?

-Excellent !

Un sourire apparu sur le visage de l'homme et il fit entre Harry chez lui. Les meubles à l'intérieur n'étaient pas (tous) fait comme les murs mais il y avait éparpillés un peu partout des gâteaux et confiseries ainsi que leurs recettes. Harry se sentait saliver devant tous ces mets, mieux encore, il n'y avait pas que du sucré, alors que son hôte le faisait visiter, le jeune homme avait remarqué plusieurs plats salés. La visite terminée ils s'installèrent dans le salon avec un thé entre les mains. L'homme se présenta sous le nom de Severus Snape, il expliqua qu'il confectionnait toutes sortes de gâteaux et bonbons par pur plaisir, il inventait de nouveaux plats comme un passe-temps. Pourquoi ne pas les vendre ? Son apparence effrayait les enfants et ne donnait pas confiance aux adultes. Il avait donc décidé de s'isoler dans la forêt pour vivre tranquillement. Harry fut surpris par la solitude visible de l'homme, il n'avait pas côtoyé d'humain depuis si longtemps que son masque froid d'arrogance se fissurait fréquemment laissant entrevoir au jeune homme le véritable Severus Snape. A son tour Harry raconta son histoire, la mort de ses parents boulangers, sa vie chez son oncle, sa marche dans la forêt et son arrivée dans la belle clairière. Snape lui offrit de rester avec lui, après tout le jeune homme n'avait nulle part où aller, en échange Harry devait travailler pour aider Snape dans la confection de ses friandises.

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil Harry se mit donc au travail. Lui et Snape fabriquaient et testaient sans cesse de nouvelles recettes ayant autant de bonnes surprises que de mauvaises. Toutes ces recettes étaient rassemblées en deux livres : les bonnes et les mauvaises. La mode en cette période de disette semblait être d'abandonner ses enfants dans la forêt et ceux-ci, tous guidés par la bonne odeur arrivaient dans la clairière. Snape adoucit par Harry offrait à tous ces enfants de quoi se nourrir avant de les laisser retourner chez eux où ils retrouvaient leurs parents heureux de les voir sains et saufs. C'est ainsi qu'une année entière passa, grâce aux enfants qui gardaient le secret de la maison de sucre aucun adulte n'était venu gâcher ce petit équilibre discret. Harry, maintenant bien nourrit n'était plus maigrichon, grâce à son travail aux cotés de Severus il avait prit en muscles et un sourire éclairait toujours son visage. Il prenait plaisir à créer des gâteaux et même lorsqu'il se retrouvait couvert de crème à cause d'une nouvelle invention de Severus qui avait explosé, il riait, surtout devant l'expression désolée de l'homme.

Bientôt la disette régressa et de moins en moins d'enfants se retrouvaient dans la clairière. Aussi bien Harry que Severus se réjouissaient de voir que les enfants n'étaient plus abandonnés par leurs parents et cela leur donnait au moins un peu de repos. De temps à autre, un ou deux enfants apparaissaient, ils passaient quelques jours auprès des deux hommes puis Harry les raccompagnait sur le chemin qui les ramenait chez eux. Puis après quelques mois cela cessa. Les deux hommes reprirent petit à petit leur vie seul, ou plutôt ensemble. Pourtant Severus semblait préoccupé, il ratait toutes ses recettes et n'avait plus la tête à de nouvelles inventions. Tout ce qu'il fabriquait était amer ou trop salé (même ce qui devait être sucré!). Harry s'inquiétait, il pensait que le départ des enfants avait attristé Severus. Mais il arriva qu'un enfant arrive dans la clairière et malgré la présence du petit être, une aura sobre entourait toujours le plus vieux. Harry avait dû nourrir l'enfant lui-même. Après avoir raccompagné le petit, Harry fit du thé et en offrit une tasse à Severus. Ils s'installèrent tous les deux dans le salon et le jeune homme prit vite la parole :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Sev' ?

Harry ne comptait pas prendre de détour, il avait bien assez ruminé son inquiétude. Une proximité s'était installée entre lui et Severus au fil de son séjour dans la maison de sucre et le brun s'était énormément attaché à l'homme sombre.

-Si tu parle de ma nouvelle incapacité à cuisiner correctement, ce n'est qu'un mauvaise passe qui se réglera surement très vite.

-La question est « pourquoi tu n'arrive plus à cuisiner ? ». Tu as tout le temps l'air préoccupé.

-...Je me disais que tu devrais partir. Avec les connaissances que tu as acquises ici tu devrais facilement pouvoir devenir pâtissier dans une ville.

-Je ne veux pas partir !

-Tu ne peux avoir ni une famille, ni un travail ici. Tu es hors de ton propre monde. Ne me dis pas que voir des humains ne te manque pas.

-J'en vois un tous les jours je te rappelle !

-Je suis un sorcier, c'est différent.

-Tu pourrais bien être une licorne qu'il n'y aurait pas de différence. Tu as nourris des enfants et tu leur a sauvé la vie. Tu m'as sauvé la vie et je ne regrette aucun des jours que j'ai passé avec toi.

-Harry...

-Mon « monde » ne me manque pas, je refuse d'être de ce monde là ! Les enfants y sont abandonnés par leurs parents. Je ne veux pas d'une famille.

-Tout le monde veut une famille...

-Mais j'en ai déjà une !

Harry regardait Severus avec insistance et celui-ci se tût. Il semblait se demander si tout cela était bien vrai. Tout comme Harry, Sevrus s'était attaché au jeune homme. Ce qui l'avait tant préoccupé, c'était la joie qu'il pouvait lire dans ses beaux yeux verts quand le brun était aux côtés des enfants. Severus craignait de se retrouver à nouveau seul, il savait qu'après le départ de Harry il serait désespérément il se devait de laisser le plus jeune partir. Pourtant, Severus s'était visiblement trompé. Harry ne souhaitait pas partir, il le considérait comme sa famille. Le sorcier se sentait un peu coupable d'avoir parfois des pensées peu catholiques vis-à-vis du jeune homme.

Une nouvelle année s'était écoulée depuis leur discussion qui avait mis les choses au clair entre les deux hommes. Ce jour-là, une nouvelle fois, l'une des inventions de Severus les avait recouvert de nourriture. Ç'avait été une tentative de rendre comestible la coque des noix de coco. Ils avaient fini baignant dans le lait de coco et se retrouvaient maintenant torse nu devant la petite rivière pour se laver. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder le corps de son aîné, finement musclé et la peau pâle. Le plus jeune avait remarqué au cours de l'année précédente qu'il prenait inconsciemment plaisir à observer le corps de Severus et il y prenait désormais plaisir de façon consciente et tout aussi coupable. Il avait d'abord pensé à l'éveil de ses hormones qui n'avaient pas eu de raisons de se manifester avant lorsqu'il vivait avec son oncle, sa femme et leur fils. Cependant, si ça n'avait été que ses hormones, son c?ur n'accélérerait pas ses battements chaque fois qu'un sourire éclairait le visage de Severus, il n'éprouverait pas de jalousie à l'idée que quelqu'un prenne sa place. Mais Harry ne pensait pas avoir la moindre chance auprès de son aimé, ce dernier le considérait probablement comme un enfant, il l'avait recueillit après tout.

Le jeune homme fut sortit de ses pensées par une gerbe d'eau qui l'atteignit au visage. Severus lui souriait d'un air innocent les mains encore dans l'eau. Un sourire naquit sur le visage de Harry et il chassa ses sombres pensées, être aux côtés de son aîné devrait lui suffire après tout. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils partirent tous les deux en « bataille d'eau ». Ils s'amusaient comme des enfants près de la rivière laissant filer leurs pensées moroses. Le soir venu, tous deux se reposaient dans le salon de la maison sucrée avec devant eux une tasse de thé pour chacun. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la même position qu'à l'arrivée de Harry sauf que ce dernier n'était plus maigrichon et était visiblement à l'aise, il se trouvait chez lui et d'ailleurs, sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, son regard restait fixé sur Severus. Lui aussi avait changé, il avait toujours ses robes noires mais ses yeux d'obsidienne affichaient maintenant ce qu'il ressentait, ses lèvres s'étiraient souvent en sourires lumineux et il parlait même plus souvent. Harry mangeait un gâteau à la crème fait le jour même, il s'en mit un peu partout, la crème s'étalant sur le coin de ses lèvres. Lèvres que Severus observait en buvant patiemment son thé. Le plus jeune ferma les yeux se délectant du goût sucré dans sa bouche sans même faire attention au bruit de tissu qui se fit près de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux surpris et les leva sur le visage de Severus soudainement près du sien alors que celui-ci était occupé à déguster la crème qu'il avait récupéré sur les lèvres de Harry. Les joues du bruns rosirent mais ses yeux ne quittaient plus ceux de Severus, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'avance à nouveau pour lier leurs lèvres en un doux baiser. Puis l'homme aux yeux d'obsidienne retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil avec un léger sourire. Harry eût un moment d'arrêt, d'abord parce qu'il n'était pas sûr que ce qui venait de se produire n'était pas une totale hallucination, ensuite parce qu'il hésitait à poursuivre plus avant. C'est le sourire satisfait de son homologue qui finit de le décider. Il se leva et s'assit à califourchon sur les cuisses de Severus et goûta à nouveau à ses lèvres. Les grandes mains de l'aîné vinrent caresser le corps du plus jeune sous ses vêtements. Elles étaient douces et chaudes et Harry était parcouru de frissons à leur contact. Petit à petit les couches de vêtements tombèrent, les mains se faisaient plus aventureuses, les souffles se faisaient plus courts et les corps plus chauds. Ils entamèrent une danse indécente. Les doigts de Harry se perdaient dans la chevelure de Severus en même temps que lui-même se perdait dans le plaisir que lui procurait le plus vieux. Il gémissait sans se retenir, les lèvres de son aîné dévorant son cou et ses mains stimulant chacune des parties de son corps. Il se cambra rejetant la tête en arrière alors que son plaisir atteignait son paroxysme et il se libéra sur le torse de son amant.

Severus le sera tendrement contre lui, l'un et l'autre heureux de se retrouver ainsi. Ils n'avaient désormais plus besoin de se cacher leurs sentiments.

C'est ainsi qu'ils continuèrent leur vie dans la maison en sucrerie dans cette belle clairière cachée dans les bois. Quand au bûcheron et sa famille, ceux-là restèrent dans leur misère jusqu'à la fin de leur vie.


	4. L'ondin du lac

Voila voila!  
Voici enfin le quatrième conte!  
Je sais que cela fait un moment que je n'avais rien poster et le rythme à peu de chance d'accélérer, pour cela je suis désolé!  
Quoiqu'il en soit profitez bien de ce chapitre et c'est encore à vous de deviner le conte duquel il est tiré! 

Petit ps: le conte du chapitre précident à été découvert avec succès par tsumi-malnewca, il s'agit en effet de Hansel et Gretel pour Harry et la maison en sucrerie!

* * *

Il était une fois dans une grande école près d'un lac, un directeur à la longue barbe d'argent qui possédait dans son bureau un large stock de sorbet au citron qui ne cessait d'augmenter. Mais un jour aussi vite que son stock s'était rempli, il commença à se vider. Malheureux, le pauvre directeur s'en alla se promener sur le bord du lac sombre que surplombait son école. Il ruminait ses mauvaises pensées quand les flots sombres du lac s'ouvrirent pour laisser apparaître un homme magnifique, il avait la peau blanche et de longs cheveux semblables à des fils d'or ou des fils d'argent. Il regardait le directeur avec un sourire doux sur les lèvres et lui demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qui vous préoccupe tant cher directeur ?  
-Hélas ! Répondit Dumbledore attristé, mon stock de sorbet citron s'amenuise de jour en jour et je ne parviens pas à le renflouer.  
-Je vais vous proposer un marché dit alors l'Ondin avec un nouveau sourire, votre stock de sorbet citron se remplira de nouveau jusqu'à devenir intarissable mais en échange tu devras me laisser le cœur du prochain de tes élèves dont les yeux ressembleront à des joyaux.

Dumbledore accepta le marché, de tels yeux ne pouvaient exister et il aurait enfin de nouveau un nombre incalculable de sorbet.

La rentrée arriva bien vite et Dumbledore avait déjà oublié le marché. Mais il lui fut violemment rappelé par un élève au visage inquiet qui venait d'être appeler pour prendre place sous le choixpeau. Les yeux de cet élève étaient d'un sublime vert émeraude comme si ses iris étaient faites de cette pierre.

Le directeur fût désespéré par l'événement mais mis bien vite en place sa stratégie ? Grâce à la directrice de la maison Gryffondor où avait été envoyé le garçon, il fit en sorte que le jeune homme ne puisse approcher du lac.

Harry Potter ne comprenait pas l'étrange interdiction qui pesait sur lui, il ne devait pas approcher du lac. Pourtant dès sa première année il fut attiré par celui-ci. Plus que par les eaux sombres, il était intrigué par cet homme qu'il apercevait sur les eaux, qu'il soit près d'une fenêtre dans une classe donnant sur le lac, dans le château ou même derrière la fenêtre de sa chambre où il apercevait les eaux sombres. Il avait tenté d'en parler à ses amis mais eux n'avaient jamais rien vu.

Sa première année passa sans qu'il ne s'approche du lac mais avec nombre de questions quant à sa santé mentale.

La deuxième année commença après un long été où il était allé voir quelques psy et avait été diagnostiqué sain d'esprit.

Cette année-là il vit comme la précédente l'Ondin de l'étang, mais cette fois-ci, lui et ses amis avaient prit l'habitude de s'asseoir sous le grand arbre à quelques mètres du lac pour faire leurs révisions ou discuter ensemble. Et chaque fois, lors de ces sorties il pouvait voir l'Ondin de bien plus près que l'année précédente. Il pouvait voir son visage, son sourire noble et son regard hypnotisant plongé dans le sien. Il perdait souvent le fil de la conversation lorsque l'homme blond sortait de l'eau pour l'observer, Harry était sûr désormais de ne pas rêver ses apparitions. Petit à petit le jeune homme s'était habitué à le voir apparaître chaque fois que ses yeux émeraudes se posaient sur l'étang. Au fil de l'année, l'ondin avait petit à petit prit une place dans le cœur de Harry. Il se sentait privilégié, lui seul pouvait voir ce beau visage. Sans lui avoir parler il s'était attaché à sa présence et son second été lui paru plus long encore que le premier.

Lors de sa troisième année le froid se prolongea longtemps forçant Harry et ses amis à rester à l'intérieur du château. Lorsque le printemps arriva enfin, Harry insista pour s'installer plus près du lac. Il dû insister longtemps avant que ses amis acceptent de le laisser s'approcher autant de l'eau. Tant qu'il ne la touchait pas, il n'y avait pas de danger après tout. C'est ainsi qu'ils prirent la nouvelle habitude de s'asseoir tout près du lac d'où Harry pouvait voir encore plus nettement l'Ondin. Mais l'année était déjà bien avancée et Harry eu bien vite à se languir de l'Ondin à nouveau pendant l'été.

Sa quatrième et sa cinquième année furent pires. L'ondin lui apparaissait de moins en moins et chaque fois lui adressait un sourire triste. Un soir, à la fin de la quatrième année Harry qui s'était retrouvé seul avait rejoint le lac. L'ondin lui apparut magnifié par la lumière de la lune, ses cheveux, dorés au soleil, semblaient fait d'argent ou d'or blanc. L'ondin avait tendu la main vers Harry en lui souriant, le brun s'était approché pour la prendre. Il avait été surpris par la fraîcheur de la peau de l'homme du lac mais elle ne lui était pas désagréable. De son autre main l'ondin avait caressé tendrement la joue de Harry puis sa voix grave s'était élevée :

-quel est ton nom ?  
-Harry...le tie-votre ?

Un rire clair s'était échappé des lèvres de l'ondin puis il avait sourit à Harry et avait plongé son regard dans les yeux émeraudes du garçon. À ce moment le cri de McGonagall avait retenti et un sort avait fait reculer l'ondin qui fut contraint de lâcher la main de Harry, alors que la maîtresse de maison approchait baguette à la main l'ondin avait murmuré un dernier mot avant de se fondre dans les eaux. Après cet événement Harry n'avait plus eu le droit de sortir dans le parc adjacent au lac jusqu'à la fin de sa cinquième année.

Il revenait donc frustré d'être éloigné de cet homme qui avait fini par hanter ses rêves. Dans le Poudlard Exrpess la conversation avait tournée soudainement sur le sujet, ses amis à qui il n'avait plus parlé de l'ondin depuis sa première année, se demandaient d'où venait cette étrange interdiction d'aller près du lac :

-Dumbledore ne veut pas que je l'approche.  
-Pourquoi ? Tu ne vas pas te faire enlever !

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire, il imagina l'ondin l'attraper par la taille et l'emmener avec lui.

-Dommage...

Ses amis le regardèrent comme si il était fou.

Les premiers mois passèrent vite, Harry aperçu de temps à autre l'ondin sur les eaux du lac à travers les vitres du château.  
Un jour alors que le jeune homme était avec sa classe en cours de soin des créatures magiques non-loin du lac, Ron se baissa pour parler à son oreille :

-Regarde de l'autre côté du lace, la chauve-souris des cachots parle à son reflet.

Harry regarda sur l'autre rive et ce qu'il vit n'était pas Snape parlant à son reflet mais Snape conversant avec l'ondin( son ondin ). Le brun était tellement surpris qu'il garda son regard fixé sur les deux hommes n'écoutant plus ni le cours, ni les railleries de son ami.

Severus levant finalement les yeux sur lui et après quelques paroles avec l'ondin, se redressa et retourna au château sa robe noir ondulant derrière lui. L'ondin sourit à Harry avant de disparaître sous l'eau. À peine eût-il terminé son cours que Harry se précipita au château. Il dévala les escaliers menant aux cachots et alla directement aux appartements du directeur des serpentars. Serpentars qui d'ailleurs pour le peu qui le virent passer furent surpris de voir un Gryffondor se balader dans leur zone. Harry frappa à la porte et Snape lui ouvrit visiblement ennuyé par la visite, il ouvrit la bouche mais le plus jeune ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler :

-Vous connaissez Lucius !  
-Et je vois que vous connaissez son nom Potter.  
-Il me l'a dis en quatrième année.  
-Cela ne me...  
-J'ai besoin que vous m'aidiez !  
-Cessez de me...  
-S'il vous plait !  
-Coupez la parole !  
-Pardon...  
-Je ne vais vous apporter mon aide que pour le bien de mon ami, comprenez le bien Potter.

Harry hocha vivement la tête. Peu lui importait pour qui ou pour quoi Snape l'aidait tant qu'il parvenait enfin à voir Lucius. Le professeur lui donna alors une potion qui agissait comme une somnifère. Il devait la faire boire à McGonagall afin qu'elle ne puisse l'empêcher de voir Lucius. Il attendit donc la nuit et grâce à sa cape d'invisibilité versa le liquide dans la tasse de thé de son professeur de métamorphose. Une fois assuré que celle-ci dormait il alla au lac, l'ondin apparu prévenu de l'opération pas Snape. Il souriait à Harry et s'approcha de lui ne gardant que ses pieds dans l'eau. Il attira doucement le brun contre lui. Harry souriait lui aussi, un peu comme un idiot, et il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de l'ondin. À cause de sa robe de sorcier il ne pouvait sentir le corps presque nu du blond contre lui, mais sentir ses bras autour de lui le rendait déjà assez heureux. Ils eurent le temps de parler un peu, l'un comme l'autre souhaitant en découvrir plus sur son homologue. Cependant, ils n'eurent que quelques minutes à eux avant qu'une McGonagall hystérique arrive en hurlant et jetant des sorts à la chaîne sur l'ondin qui n'eut d'autre choix que de fuir en laissant Harry derrière lui. Ce dernier eut d'ailleurs droit à un long discours sur le respect des règles à Poudlard, cinquante points furent retirés à Gryffondor et le brun écopa d'une punition de deux mois pendant lesquels il devait rester dans le bureau de McGonagall jusqu'au coucher. Enfin, un elfe de maison fut assigné à sa surveillance pour qu'il prévienne la directrice de maison si jamais Harry tentait de nouveau d'approcher du lac à moins de vingts mètres.

Harry était plus malheureux que jamais.

Snape ne pu rien faire pour la punition de deux mois et se garda bien de rétablir les cinquante points perdus par les Gryffondors mais une fois les deux longs mois de punitions passés ainsi qu'un mois de plus durant lequel Harry fut suivit de très voir de trop près par l'elfe de maison que lui avait assigné McGonagall, Snape convoqua Harry dans son bureau après une heure particulièrement désastreuse. Ron tapota d'un air compatissant l'épaule du brun avant de la laisser aller voir seul le maître des potions. Mais Harry n'eut pas de punition ou de point en moins pour sa maison, juste quelques sarcasmes puis à la surprise de Harry, Snape se baissa vers l'elfe et le félicita pour le dur travail qu'il avait accomplit auprès du jeune homme. Le professeur offrit même une friandise à 'elfe qui s'empressa d'avaler le bonbon. Harry se sentait se sentait trahi, finalement Snape voulait sûrement détruire sa relation fragile avec l'ondin pour l'avoir pour lui seul...L'elfe s'écroula sur le sol avec un bruit mat. Severus ne l'avait pas trahi...Il lui expliqua avoir fait en sorte que McGonagall ne puisse pas les déranger cette fois-ci.

Harry sortit donc une nouvelle fois du château pour rejoindre le lac. Sans McGonagall et sans l'elfe il ne devaient plus être dérangés. Mais cette fois-ci, un nouvel élément surgit, un élément auquel Harry mais aussi Severus et Lucius avaient oubliés de penser :Dumbledore. L'homme aux cheveux et à la barbe argenté surgit et attrapa la bras de Harry pour le séparer de l'ondin.

-Oubli ce marché ridicule ! Je ne te laisserai pas dévorer le cœur de cet enfant !  
-Mon cœur ?

-Pardonne-moi Harry mais j'ai passé une marché avec cette créature en pensant qu'il serait irréalisable mais tes yeux...

-Mes yeux ?

Harry soupira. Il ne comprenait pas et ne voulais rien comprendre. Il dégagea son bras de la poigne de Dumbledore et s'avança dans l'eau pour retrouver l'ondin, il passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa juste devant son directeur, sans gêne. Lucius répondit à ce baiser et passa ses bras finement musclés autour du brun pour serrer contre son coprs. Ils laissèrent le baiser durer un instant puis Harry se tourna vers son directeur.

-Je me fiche de ce que Lucius souhaite faire de mon cœur, il lui appartient déjà. Arrêtez d'essayer de nous séparer, cela ne vous regarde plus.  
-Je suis celui à la base de ce marché, je suis le fautif...  
-Cella suffit intervint Lucius;Si je serre en ce moment même Harry dans mes bras ce n'est pas pour vous faire respecter votre part du marché. Je n'aime pas que ses yeux, je ne veux pas dévorer son cœur. Je l'aime tout entier et ce que je souhaite dévorer...je dirais que ce serait plutôt...tout son corps.

Lucius sourit à Harry d'une façon des plus perverse en caressant d'une mais légère ses fesses. Le brun sentit ses joues rougir et se colla un peu plus au blond partageant ses envies.  
Un peu plus loin Severus qui observait la scène leva les yeux au ciel.  
Les eaux froides du lac remontèrent le long du corps de Harry et il disparu bien vite avec Lucius.

Harry avait fermé les yeux par réflexe en sentant l'eau froide le recouvrir entièrement. Ce qui était étrange c'est qu'il ne se sentait pas mouillé et qu'il pouvait respirer. Il se sentit finalement posé sur quelque chose de moelleux et un corps vint par-dessus le sien. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux et vit face à lui Lucius qui était cette fois-ci bel et bien nu et qui lui souriait tendrement, Harry se rendit compte qu'il état tout aussi dénudé que son nouvel amant. Il se sentit rougir doucement mais ses pensées furent vite happées par les lèvres de Lucius contre les siennes. Leur langue entrèrent dans une danse sensuelle qui s'étendit à leur corps. Leurs mais se déplaçaient sur le corps de leur amant. Lucius prit le dessus entourant ses propres hanches des jambes de Harry et il allongea avec douceur son jeune amant, il lui apporta milles attentions, des caresses de ses mains et des caresses de langues, Lucius prit le temps d'éveiller chaque parties du corps de son amant les plongeant dans une vague de plaisir. Harry n'avait plus de rougeurs aux joues, du moins n'étaient-elles plus causées par la gêne. Lucius revint embrasser les lèvres vermeilles du brun et celui-ci, caressant la peau douce du l'ondin, répondit à ce baiser avec douceur pour y glisser son amour. Puis enfin, ils ne firent plus qu'un partageant leur passion sous les eaux du lac. Harry offrait son cœur et son âme à l'ondin qui lui offrait les siens en retour.

Le lendemain, l'ondin ramena Harry sur les bords du lac pour qu'il reprenne ses cours. Le brun poursuivit ses études retournant chaque soirs au lac pour retrouver son ondin. Après ses études il alla vivre sous les eaux du lac avec Lucius.

On dit que depuis, Harry vit toujours sous les eaux sombres au côté de son amant.


End file.
